queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Seven Seas Of Rhye
Seven Seas of Rhye (Los Siete Mares de Rhye) es la última canción de los discos Queen y Queen II, ''aunque mientras que en el primero es una versión corta instrumental, en el segundo es más larga y ya tiene letra. Historia La canción, como muchas de las canciones del álbum, y en ''Queen y Sheer Heart Attack, es sobre un mundo de fantasía llamado Rhye. La canción se convirtió en una de las favoritas de toda la existencia de Queen. En la grabación de la Queen II, los arpegios se tocan con las manos derecha e izquierda, separadas por una octava, mientras que en la grabación de Queen, y en la mayoría de las actuaciones en vivo, Freddie tocó la versión más sencilla de estos arpegios con una sola mano. El tema también aparece al final de It's a Beautiful Day (reprise) en el álbum ''Made in Heaven''. Esta versión termina con un cross fade. ''En el tema destaca la introducción hecha en piano por el mismo Freddie. En una entrevista radial de 1977, Freddie describió el tema de la canción como un «producto de su imaginación». Al analizar la letra se ve algo misterioso y muy llamativo. Parece ser que se describe un mundo de fantasía, idealizado en la niñez de Freddie, denominado ''Rhye. Originalmente se llamaba The Land of Rhye y fue compuesta por Freddie y su hermana Kashmira en su niñez. La versión del disco Queen II termina con la parte instrumental descendiendo su sonido para dejar el audio de un grupo de personas, en tono de fiesta, cantando una popular canción inglesa llamada I Do Like To be Beside the Seaside. Los Seven Seas of Rhye también se menciona en otra canción de Queen, Lily of the Valley de Sheer Heart Attack; en la parte de «Messenger from Seven Seas has flown/To tell the king of Rhye he's lost his throne» Lanzamiento La canción fue elegida como el único sencillo que promocionaría el oscuro Queen II y además fue el tercer sencillo lanzado al mundo por la banda. Salió a la venta el ventitrés de febrero de 1974 y fue promocionada en vivo cuando la banda la interpretó en el programa de la televisión británica Top of the Pops. Para Queen, esta es la canción que le dio un golpe al destino y les llevó a la fama mundial luego de una pobre gira por Australia donde al llegar al aeropuerto les esperaban periodistas equivocados que esperaban a la Reina de Inglaterra de carne y hueso. La canción fue su primer éxito y alcanzó el décimo puesto en las listas inglesas. Actuaciones en vivo Seven Seas of Rhye se convirtió en un clásico en los espectáculos en vivo de Queen, aunque fue dejada de lado en 1976, y no fue recuperada hasta ocho años después en The Works Tour con recordadas interpretaciones en esa gira y Magic Tour. Músicos (Versión Queen) * Freddie Mercury: piano * Brian May:' '''guitarras * 'John Deacon:' 'bajo * '''Roger Taylor:' 'batería Músicos (Versión Queen II) * Freddie Mercury:' 'voz, piano * Brian May: guitarras, coros * John Deacon:' 'bajo * Roger Taylor: batería, pandereta, coros Letra Vídeos'''' Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Queen (álbum) Categoría:Queen II Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Canciones sobre Rhye Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:Jewels II Categoría:Greatest Hits